The present invention relates to buckles and more specifically, to buckles having first and second members which are selectively locked to one another by means of a spring-biased latch.
Buckles come in many varieties and configurations, and are useful in a wide range of applications. As with any device, trade-offs are typically made between factors such as product reliability and manufacturing cost. An object of the present invention is to provide a buckle which is both reliable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention provides a buckle which is made of a relatively small number of simple parts. On a preferred embodiment and/or according to a preferred manufacturing method, the buckle comprises first and second interengaging assemblies that are identical. Among other things, each of the preferred embodiment assemblies has a latch and a keeper secured between a pair of identical outer plates. Many of the features and/or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.